Ítem sorpresa que restaura las barras de energía al máximo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Listos? ¡Cámara! ¡Acción! El evento de cocina más importante de la década esta por empezar. Tres chicas entregadas a la cocina para poder demostrar su amor a sus chicos. ¿Enserio creyeron eso? Por favor, como si eso fuera posible. Ellas eran temibles guerreras en la misión de crear un chocolate por curiosidad, porque fue obligada y porque fue retada. ¡Un Ítem sorpresa para chicos


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Realmente me apena que me tarde demasiado en escribir pero hay bastantes categorías que como pueden pensar, les tomo un poquito de interés y cuando me meto a escribir, no puedo parar a imaginar sobre ello. Esta vez, quise hacer algo mucho más especial. Aunque San Valentín ya paso, no quise pasar esta oportunidad de querer escribir algo para esta fecha y que mejor para nuestras tres parejas favoritas. ¡Triple emoción y triple pareja será lo que leerán en este capítulo especial de 14 de Febrero un poco atrasado pero la intención es lo que cuenta! Espero que les guste este divertido y romántico capítulo. ¡Sé que no los voy a decepcionar!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Wotakoi: Love Is Hard for Otaku no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Fujita. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

La música sonaba en el fondo, una cocina y varios utensilios se podían apreciar en el set al igual que el muy bien alumbrado lugar, se veía como de aquellos importantes programas de comida que pasaban por la televisión o que simplemente se podían apreciar en aquella importante red social que no podemos mencionar el nombre pero que también se pueden encontrar bastantes tutoriales sobre ello. Regresando al tema principal. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora en este mundo tan raro y alocado? Pronto sería iluminado por nuestras anfitrionas de esta noche. Tres personas aparecieron en cámara, la más bajita empezaba a bailar con gracia mientras las otras dos, bueno, solo observaban aquella vergüenza de hacer tales tonterías, aunque era mucho decir que todas estaban juntas en eso, una por curiosidad, otra porque fue retada y otra más porque prácticamente fue obligada aunque no negaba que estaba bastante interesada a la fecha próxima y no sabía qué hacer o como actuar. Inmediatamente la canción acabo y se pudo escuchar un pequeño carraspeo.

El show de cocina estaba por empezar.

**-¡Hola, hola!** -Hablo una de ellas. La chica más bajita.**\- ¡Aquí Narumi-desu!** -Sonrió con bastante alegría mientras alzaba sus manos y saludaba al público, si es que se podía decir que había uno en el set.**\- ¡Estoy acompañada de nuestra muy bien querida Koyanagi-san!**

**-¡Hola!** -Saludo con alegría.**\- Es un gusto verlos por primera vez en esta transmisión especial**

**-¡Y de nuestra muy tímida compañera, Kou!** -Presento Narumi a la chica más alta que solo se sonrojo mientras alzaba la mano y trataba de cubrirse el rostro, aquello ya era humillante de por sí, no estaba de humor para mostrar su vergüenza a los demás.**\- ¡Por favor, no seas así! ¡El público quiere ver tu cara!**

**-Hola** -Hablo con timidez mientras alzaba una de sus manos para poder saludar, rápidamente la bajo.

**-Bueno** -Narumi sonrió, aplaudió un poco y pudo mostrar a la cámara aquellos utensilios que ocuparían, sus dos compañeras hicieron lo mismo mientras se ponían los mandiles y cubrían su cabello con una red de cocinera.**\- Nuestro plan este día, es crear el mejor ítem restaurador de energía que los otakus amaran ¿Están listos para empezar a cocinar? ¡No tardemos más y a cocinar estos deliciosos ítems!**

**-Hacemos una pequeña aclaración** -Koyanagi sonrió y guiño un ojo.**\- Este pequeño regalo sorpresa será designado para nuestras parejas otakus que creían que no sabíamos cocinar** -No tardo en enseñar el dedo de en medio mientras su cara cambiaba de una alegre y coqueta a una totalmente furiosa.**\- ¡Te comerás este platillo Kabakura! ¡Incluso si queda asqueroso, te lo tragaras quieras o no!**

**-Vamos, vamos** –Intento animar Narumi a su "publico" y tranquilizar a su compañera de trabajo mientras bajaba el brazo de ella y hacía que quitara esa seña del público.**\- Todo empieza y termina con que Kabakura-senpai fue el responsable de que no creía que nostras fuéramos capaces de cocinar un chocolate para San Valentín ¿Pueden creerlo?** -Soltó una risita inocente pero aquella tierna mirada cambio a una más furiosa.**\- ¡Aprenderá que las chicas somos capaces de realizar todo tipo de actividades y crear todo tipo de comidas por nuestra propia cuenta! ¿No es así Kou-san?**

**-¿Sí?** -Respondió tímida e insegura. Volteo a ver a sus compañeras, su cuerpo tembló un poco, así que solo arrugo un pequeño pañuelo y volvió a voltear a la cámara que estaba frente a ellas. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.**\- ¡Digo! ¡Así será!**

**-¡Ese es el verdadero animo Kou-kun!** -Grito Narumi de alegría mientras abrazaba a la chica que solo pudo sonrojarse, aún seguía sin acostumbrarse a todas esas demostraciones.**\- ¡Nao-chan estará bastante feliz porque chocolate que le vas a preparar!**

**-No será para el** -Tartamudeo, casi pareciera como un susurro.

**-La chica que tiene el tierno e inocente corazón de nuestro ser humano y normal Nao** -Hablo de felicidad Koyanagi.**\- Esto será realmente de amor entre dos amantes**

Lamentablemente nadie se daba cuenta de la vergüenza que en ese momento estaba pasando Kou y que incluso, había querido negar cada una de aquellas palabras pero le fue imposible hablar. Prefirió guardar silencio e intentar cubrir su rostro con aquellas hojas donde habían imprimido la receta.

Una vez que estuvo aclarado el punto principal. Era momento de empezar a cocinar. Sacaron cada uno de los materiales a utilizar. Varias cajas de pasteles de chocolate empezaron a poner en la mesa, mantequilla, harina extra, chocolate extra y algunos huevos. Sus manos se movían con delicadeza al igual que con la precisión necesaria para poder colocar las medidas exactas en su pequeño traste para empezar a batir, casi uno podía apreciar como si fueran deslumbrados por la natural belleza de tres mujeres en la cocina, con aquellos mandiles cubriendo su ropa de alguna posible mancha que se pueda ocasionar en el proceso de cocinar. Incluso del delicado rostro como de aquella pequeña sonrisa que era muy bien marcada en su rostro. Era una receta fácil y sencilla que toda mujer ama de casa y chica joven que está bastante enamorada de su persona especial que la pasión del momento, solo era un pequeño incentivo para preparar las mejores cosas. Y ellas estaban más que emocionadas para todo lo que venía, estaban completamente preparadas para todo. Eran jóvenes y eran excelentes cocineras, nada se les podía escapar.

Las tres estaban conscientes de algo importante. San Valentín era el día siguiente y para su suerte, todos descansaban. ¿Qué mejor que festejar esta importante fecha con las personas correctas? Oh miren, media noche empezaba al igual que los pequeños postres de chocolate ya se encontraban en el horno en la espera de tres atentas miradas femeninas que esperaban pacientemente que su postre realmente fuera un éxito al momento de sacarlo de aquel lugar.

**.o.**

Hirotaka, Naoya y Kabakura llegaron al punto de reunión, la casa de Narumi, después de aquel extraño mensaje de las chicas. Cuando ambos se encontraron en la entrada principal, no pudieron evitar mirarse con rareza. ¿Qué era lo que ellas estaban tramando? Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta principal, después de varios toques al timbre, fue que escucharon que alguien desbloqueaba la puerta del otro lado y la puerta se empezaba abrir. Kou era la que abría la puerta con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba pasar a los hombres. El lugar se encontraba completamente a oscuras, incluso bastante tranquilo, porque no querían pensar en sombrío. El único que sintió miedo en ese momento, fue Kabakura, odiaba las casas de terror y si a la loca de Koyanagi se le ocurrió esa idea, no iba a dudar en mandarla por un tubo.

Entraron un poco sigilosos, incluso, cuidando de todo lo que pisaban. Al momento de abrir la puerta para llegar a la sala, no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos sorprendidos mientras sentían que en ese mismo instante, habían dejado de respirar por lo que veían en ese momento.

Las paredes e incluso el piso lleno de harina, de una masa extraña de color negro y el aroma a quemado que no dudaron en abrir las ventanas y tratar que el aire circulara de manera correcta. Notaron a Koyanagi como a Narumi acostadas en el piso como aquel típico personaje que es vencido tantas veces que es considerado como débil por lo mismo. Frente a ellas y en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la pequeña sala, se podían apreciar dos pequeñas cajitas de plástico con un pequeño moño rojo en la tapa del mismo. Cuando se acercaron a las dos chicas, se dieron cuenta de lo dormidas que se encontraban que no pudieron evitar tomarles una foto por la ropa tan desarreglada que se veía, del cabello tan desordenado y por la gran línea de baba que escurría por su boca. Ya sabían cómo chantajear a ambas mujeres. Los tres no pudieron evitar mirar a la única que estaba despierta. Al final Kou soltó un pequeño suspiro, saco su celular de su bolsa del suéter y empezó a buscar algo. Cuando lo encontró, solo les paso el mismo y fue cuestión de ellos para empezar a reproducir aquel video que habían estado grabando.

En el momento de abrir una de las bolsas de harina se rompió de una manera tan abrupta que lleno a Narumi de la harina misma, Koyanagi no pudo evitar soltarse una carcajada aunque también le toco una pequeña pizca de harina en la cara. Algunos huevos se rompían mal y tenían que quitar con algunos utensilios, las pequeñas cascaras que se colaron en la mezcla, no pudieron evitar bajar un poco el volumen ante el tan abrupto uso de palabras altisonantes. Y en una de esas las batidoras no funcionaban al principio porque no las habían conectado y al momento de conectarla, mancharon la pared con la mezcla misma. En la grabación, se escuchaban todo tipo de gritos de terror y la única que se mantenía tranquila era Kou que estaba en su propio lado mientras hacia lo correcto en la mezcla y con aquellas instrucciones que se encontraban en la mesa.

En el momento de meter aquella masa un poco rara en moldes grandes, al horno de la estufa, no pudieron evitar gritar con más terror al momento de ver humo en la casa que toda la grabación, se la pasaron corriendo de un lado a otro para evitar que sonara las alarmas de incendio como también, calmar a esos vecinos molestos que solo querían dormir con tranquilidad. El video finaliza en Koyanagi y Narumi sacando sus pequeños pastelitos, un poco quemados, a esos pequeños trastes de plástico mientras caían de sueño al sentir que al fin pudieron hacer algo bien.

**-¡Lo hicimos!** -Grito con felicidad Narumi.**\- ¡Hirotaka! Espero que te gusten los chocolates ¡Soy una buena cocinera y no he perdido!**

**-¡Estúpido Kabakura!** -Grito Koyanagi.**\- ¡Trágate esto!**

Los tres hombres solo miraron a Kou que alzaba los hombros y suspiraba mientras aceptaba su celular. Miraba de reojo a Nao, se notaba bastante tranquilo y curioso, el chico no pudo evitar picar la mejilla de Narumi mientras decía que le recordaba cuando la misma se quedaba en casa a dormir. Kou toco el hombro de Nao mientras le mostraba una pequeña cajita de plástico con un moño amarillo.

**-Nunca les quise decir a ellas pero soy bastante buena cocinando **-Confeso.**\- Espero que te guste este chocolate**

Nao no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar aquello. Tomo la pequeña cajita con nerviosismo al igual que con un sonrojo en su rostro. Soltó un pequeño grito al igual que rascaba su mejilla con aquella cara de "tarado" como suele decirle Hirotaka. Kabakura no pudo evitar sonreír, el dulce y tierno amor de un no otaku y una como ellos. Ambos chicos no pudieron sentirse un poco incómodos ante aquel silencio que se formo entre ellos. Nao fue el primero en tomar su mano y sonreír con tranquilidad. La invitaba ese día a una cita, a tomar un poco de café a donde trabaja como también, a la tienda de Arcade a divertirse un poco. Solo ellos dos.

Miro atento aquella pequeña caja que Koyanagi le había preparado, no pudo evitar sonreír, abrir la cajita y comer un poco lo que se encontraba ahí. A pesar de lo quemado que se encontraba, tenía un buen sabor. Era diferente a todos aquellos chocolates pasados que había recibido de ella, aquellos chocolates que eran comprados en una costosa tienda, nunca lo iba a mencionar pero le gustaba más los que eran caseros. Guardo la pequeña cajita en la bolsa de Koyanagi y en un último esfuerzo la cargo entre sus brazos. Al menos, tenía derecho de descansar en un lugar apropiado. Koyanagi se acomodo de manera inconsciente, incluso, ni siquiera sintió aquel beso de su frente.

**-Nos vemos en el trabajo Nifuji** -Se despidió Kabakura para salir de la habitación.

Hirotaka y Narumi eran los únicos que quedaban. Suspiro un poco. Toco con suavidad el rostro de su querida Fujoshi. La escucho murmurar pero no pudo entender que era aquello. Se acerco un poco más a ella para escuchar y quedarse con los ojos abiertos aunque con las mejillas un poco calientes, como si sintiera que el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Algo que solo pudo escuchar de ella, de la persona que ama.

**-Hirotaka, te quiero**

Fue lo que escucho murmurar de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír con tranquilidad. Ayudar a enderezar ese pequeño cuerpo para recargarlo entre el suyo y abrazarlo con cariño, otorgándole aquella tranquilidad y seguridad. Quitando aquellos traviesos cabellos de su rostro, besando su frente y sonriendo ante aquel pequeño chocolate que estaba frente a él. No pudo evitar recordar al pasado, cuando eran pequeños niños y ella siempre lo sorprendía en esa fecha con un chocolate preparado por ella, las cortadas a sus dedos le decían que ella le había preparado aquello. A él y a Nao. Nunca le gusto el chocolate, incluso no le gustaba como ella lo preparaba pero nunca se atrevió a decirlo. Siempre se lo terminaba por comer para que ella no quitara aquella hermosa y gran sonrisa de su rostro.

Esta vez, cuando probó ese chocolate en la actualidad. No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ella había mejorado al fin. Sonrió contento, sintió como sus energías aumentaban. Pero prefirió reservarlas para que ella pudiera descansar bien. Derrotar al jefe final del evento, podía esperar.

**-Yo también te quiero Narumi** -Susurro.**\- Yo te amo**

Aún no se atrevía a decir aquellas palabras importantes. Aún podía esperar un poco porque sabía, ella se quedaría a su lado, así lo haría realidad. Por lo mientras, seguiría comiendo de aquellos chocolates.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Debo admitirlo. La idea me pego de golpe esta misma mañana y me quede con cara de: ¡Debo de escribirlo! Fue demasiado divertido escribir una situación como esta que no paraba de reír, me estuve apoyando de diferentes soundtrack donde se viven situaciones cómicas para poder entrar en calor del momento y así poder otorgarles a todos ustedes estas divertidas vivencias de un manga demasiado bueno y divertido. Realmente les recomiendo que lean y vean este manga/anime. Estoy segura que se divertirán.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 21 de Febrero de 2020**


End file.
